


Late Night Rehearsal

by rhoaias



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoaias/pseuds/rhoaias
Summary: You help Benjamin find some inspiration.
Relationships: Benjamin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Late Night Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory first Benjamin hornyfic! xoxo
> 
> Contains spoilers for the End of the Doss event.
> 
> Sorry about the quality I haven't written in forever but hopefully you enjoy this anyway

It’s cold and clammy in this space, but he was never one for luxury. At least the desperate heat generated by your two bodies is enough to make up for it.

A low growl rises from Benjamin's throat as he buries his face in your shoulder. You’re seated in his lap, legs parted wide, trying fruitlessly to match his pace as he buries his cock deep within you. It seems like each time you settle into a rhythm, he switches it up on you; one moment he fucks you relentlessly, another he grinds slow and deep inside you, teasing you until you can’t take it anymore. It’s all to elicit certain reactions, emphasized further by the blindfold suppressing your sight and the collar snug around your neck. Its lead is in his free hand, and he gives it a harsh tug when you lean too far forwards for his liking.

“Benji,” you choke out, spit dripping down your chin, “Benji… g-gonna… soon…”

He doesn’t respond. Instead, he drops you onto the cave floor unceremoniously, the feeling of chilled rock against your cheek as he repositions himself over you. You feel the warm leather of his gloved hand press into the spot between your shoulder blades, holding you down. In this position, your back is uncomfortably arched- but that’s hardly on your mind right now.

You cry out as he drives himself into you, your cries interspersed with the sounds of skin against skin echoing off the walls. Being heard isn’t a concern to you at all. You’ve done this with Benjamin in more public places, and Justin and Valentin are certainly too busy with each other to care. It lets you cry out as hard and loud as you wish, lets you truly offer your band leader the stimulation he so desperately seeks.

“Almost,” he murmurs, tightening his grip on the leash. The force causes you to choke and clench around him, and he wastes no time in finding that spot that drives the sweetest sounds out of you. His breath rolls hot and heavy over your ear - and the moment he bites down on the helix, you come undone. Your muscles tighten as you ride out your orgasm; even then, Benjamin offers you no mercy, continuing to seek his own pleasure deep inside you. Thankfully enough, it’s not long until he follows suit, groaning as he empties himself into you with a few more hard, deep thrusts.

As soon as he stops moving and his grip on you loosens, you collapse to the floor, trembling and drawing in shaky breaths. You hear him sit back somewhere behind you, catching his own breath. The emptiness feels foreign.

“Was that it, Benji…?”

“Shit. Not good enough.” He’s just as strict, even in the post-sex afterglow. “I need louder. I won't be satisfied until you rip your fuckin' vocal chords.”

“But I already—“

He flips you onto your back and grinds up against you. Sensitive as you are, you let out a shrill gasp - and this only encourages him. His fingers press into your thigh and he hoists your leg up on his shoulder.

“We’re not done yet.” His low, sultry voice is like honey in your ears. “You're gonna scream for me.”

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
